Karin Lofjärd
Karin Lofjärd, mostly referred to as simply Lofjärd, is the main antagonist of the Swedish 1998 Thriller movie, Beck: The Eye for Eye. She was portrayed by Lena Teresia Hansson as an adult, and Catarina Cavalli in the scene where her younger self is shown. Biography At the very beginning of the movie, there is a mysterious, unexplainable event of murders happening across the country, where the murderer takes out the eyes out of the victims. Martin Beck and his two colleagues are out trying to find who is committing all of these murders, and finding the motives of the murderer. It is very hard to find who is doing all of these things, seeing as every person who is being a victim of the murderer is seemingly random, and live in different parts of the country. After Beck had talked with Joakim Wersén, Joakim mentions that apparently, every one of the victims has been 42 years old, this shocks Beck, and he starts getting an idea of how the killings may be connected. After a while of research, Beck notices that the people getting murdered all went to the same class, and are all female, he seeks the last female person in the class, but before he does, he meets one of the guys in the class, and he talks about an incident that happened, and tells it as if it was a poetry, he later goes on to say that "Do you read poetry? Because if you did, then you would know who is the murderer". Just a while after this, another victim is being killed, and this time, Beck has it under control, he tells the woman about to be killed to lock the door to her room, she tries doing this, but she simply can't, she is to shocked out of what is happening, and just stands there and stares outside, as she sees the lights go off, and then she gets shot by the murderer, and the murderer gets away with yet another killing, and Beck misses a chance to find who the killer is. Beck manages to find Karin Lofjärd, the last remaining female in the class, who talks about how shocked she is and pretends to be talking about that she is hiding from the murderer, who she says is seeking to kill her next, Beck and the others are a bit suspicious about her, but understands that she can very well really be this shocked about the murders, because of their early suspicions about her, they ask her that, if she really was so scared, why she didn't just instantly come to them and explain her paranoia over what was happening, she answers that she hid for a short while, and then came to talk with them. Lena, a colleague of Beck, starts believing her, and Karin proceeds to talk about a man in her class that, once on Valentine's day, the classmates went around and drew hearts on each other's backs, and every other male in her class got a heart, except him. Beck and his colleagues go and talk to him, and he is seeming highly suspicious. After this, Lena goes to Karin's house, and they have a nice conversation about certain things, after a while, Lena goes and has to take a certain medicine, but while walking in her house, she finds a very strange something, where she sees something circular-shaped, and this, she finds out is the eyes. Lena is shocked, yet tries to remain calm, despite knowing that she is talking with a psychopath. Karin's voice starts to change a lot, and goes from a shocked, yet kind tone, to an intense and stressed out tone. She starts rambling about her childhood, and her biggest secret, yet her main motive gets revealed, when she was young, she was raped by a man, who raped her in over an hour, while her classmates just stood there and smugly smiled at her while getting raped. This made her pregnant at a young age, and made her commit the horrible acts she did. Lena is extremely shocked by now, and says that she can help Karin with getting help, but Lena just screams that she doesn't understand her, and gets ready to shoot her, but instead of shooting her, Karin shoots herself. After this, Karin is taken to the ambulance and is never seen again. Victims *Anita Smid (stabbed) *Yvonne Svenson (shot) *Nils Mogren (attempted; nearly framed for the murders) *John Anders (attempted) *Two unnamed classmates Trivia *Beck states at the end of the movie, that he apparently knew that Karin had done all of the murders beforehand. Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Suicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Paranoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Strategic Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Criminals